


Reverence

by breakajaw



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: Megatron reflects on his affection





	Reverence

How could someone like him ever have earned something so sweet? This moment, sure to be pinned forever in his memory as something Primus himself would envy. His little human lover’s skin, soft and forgiving under his wandering digits. Nothing at all like the hard metal of his plating, flared ever so slightly to invite as much of his human’s warmth as possible.   
Even in his smaller holoform, he towered above y/n, all steely gray and black, yet they still peered up at his face with a smile only shared between lovers. Didn’t they know that the very hands tracing along their spine ever so gently had also decimated countless other beings? That the mouth that pressed kiss after searing kiss along the shape of their lips had once spoken such poison and hate?   
Of course they knew.   
They also knew that at night when he thought no one at all could hear, Megatron wept with his head in his hands, quietly spilling agonized remorse into the dark of his room. They knew he often locked himself away, refusing to come out of his room because he believed he was not worthy to even be seen anymore. Y/n knew that Megatron was deeply, incredibly sorry for the horrors he had created. They did not forgive or dismiss these actions, but they understood that they no longer defined the Megatron they knew now.   
He watches in wonder as this fragile, squishy little organic shifts in his arms, marveling in how perfectly they fit against him. How the simple pecks they place along his plating light his spark on fire. He can’t help but smile, such a rare gesture from the brooding giant, so radiant in its scarcity that it almost steals their breath away. And then he laughs. An actual, barely breathless sound that rattles from his chestplate through their ribs.   
“What’s so funny, mister?”  
He pauses, another kiss placed over their mouth with such gentle care.   
“Just wondering what I ever did to deserve you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t quite figure out how to continue the starscream fic yet, so i decided to just let it rest for now. time to be gay for megs


End file.
